


Shifting fantasy:Best of both worlds

by mi9999



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gen, Harry is Lord Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Powerful Harry, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999
Summary: The world of Dragoons, Callers, Wizards and Paladins meets another, what will happen?





	1. A new world

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final fantasy IV or Harry Potter, the rights belong to their respective creators.

 **A/N:** This is my first cross-over...please be gentle.

_**Feedback is VERY important to me, it lets me know what I did right or wrong, without it, I can't write much most of the time.** _

 Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

Ch.1 A new world

 

 

 

A group of five were fighting a large fire creature known as _Mom-bomb_ , headed by a man with purple hair, yellow clothes and a yellow sword tight in his hand.

This was the leader of the group, a _Paladin_ or _Holy Knight_ named Cecil Harvey.

Beside him, wearing white form fitting clothes that showed a modest amount of cleavage with a pair of heeled boots, was Rosa Joanna Farrell, a _White Wizard_. She was aiding her hurt friends and beloved by casting _Cure2_ and _Heal_ spells whenever she could.

Beside her, a young girl of fourteen with green hair and her own form fitting blue clothes and yellow sandals on bare feet had just used her inner power of _Call_ to, well, call a beautiful and completely naked woman who had skin as blue as water but exuded an icy chill around her and her 12" cock stood at attention. She held a staff in her hand and pointed it at the monster, which was then covered in sheets of freezing wind.

The girl's name was Rydia and the thing she had called was named _Shiva_. "Thank you, _Shiva_." Rydia told her, curtsying in the skirt she wore.

"You are welcome, Rydia." _Shiva_ bowed to her _Caller_ before disappearing.

A man wearing orange karate gi with blue shoes was beside her and had braced himself for a mighty blow that they would all receive...this man's name was Yang and he was the Grandmaster of his kingdom.

"WATCH OUT! IT WILL EXPLODE!" Said the fifth member of the group, a timid Prince that also traveled as a Bard, his name is Edward and he immediately ran for cover while Rosa cast _Protect_ on them all before bracing herself with them.

 _*BOOM!*_ The _Mom-bomb_ went off, thankfully no one had been hurt...

Suddenly everything went white and they disappeared.

 

 

_In Mysidia..._

A boy and his twin sister were bickering because the boy was a conceited- _I mean_ -oh who am I kidding? Palom was the worst child in Mysidia and they all knew it but him, his sister, on the other hand, was the best apprentice the town ever had!

Palom studied _Black magic_ while Porom studied _White_ , they were fourteen years old and had mastered quite a few spells, each. Palom wore green clothes, orange shoes and an orange cloak while his twin wore orange clothes, orange shoes and a green cloak.

A white light suddenly enveloped them and they, too, disappeared.

 

 

_In other locations..._

A man clad in black armor, along with his five toughest servants, which included a _Dragoon_ , disappeared, as did an engineer, his daughter, a middle-aged woman and another man, this one with long, white hair.

 

 

_At this time in another universe..._

A boy with untidy black hair, round wire frame glasses and a scar on his head in the shape of a bolt of lightning was in the middle of banging his head on the table as his best friend was trying to get him to stop.

This boy's name was Harry Potter and his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, a magical artifact that binds a select few in a contract to compete in the _Tri-wizard_ tournament.

 _"Harry, for fuck's sake! Stop it!"_ Hearing this did get him to stop, only to stare at the bushy haired girl in shock.

 _Hermione never swore!_ He thought, seeing her blush as her petite hand with red nail polish flew up to cover her mouth.

"Hermione Granger! I'm surprised at you!"  
  
She flinched "Good thing you don't know my middle name is Jean... _dammit!_ "

"Hermione Jean Granger, a beautiful name!" The boy said, honestly, earning another blush from his best friend.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I've always loved it."

"If it makes you feel any better, mine's James." Harry grinned, then gulped audibly when she adopted a look in her eyes unlike the twinkle in their Headmaster's but just as effective...it told him she would use this knowledge to her advantage in the future.

 _Shit, now I've done it._ He internally cursed.

"Harry, please exit to the side chamber with the other champions." Albus Dumbledore requested.

"Er, yes sir, sorry for the delay."

"Apology accepted." The aged man said without a smile.

 

Before Harry could walk further than the podium, a flash of light brought a large group comprised of many adults and three teens Harry's age.

A man with purple hair stood up, causing Harry to draw his wand, along with the many other people while the door of the side chamber opened up to reveal the other three champions of the tournament.

"Who are you lot?" Harry asked, wary of the strangers.

"Please, we mean you no harm, I am Cecil Harvey of the kingdom of _Baron_ and a few of these people with me are my friends, I do not know who some of them are, though."

"What's _Baron_? There's no such place in the world." Hermione asked.

"I see...we are not in our world anymore, it seems." A young woman dressed in white with large tits said, frowning.

"Inter-dimensional travel? I never knew that was possible." Harry said, lowering his wand, as he could see these people did not intend to do them harm.

"Clearly it is, boy." Another man said, he wore what Harry recognized as an engineering suit.

At the word _'boy'_ Harry seized up in a flashback and flinched.

Noticing his reaction, yet another man dressed in orange walked up and knelt on one knee. "Are you alright, young one?"

Harry sighed, he did not want to get into it at the moment, especially with strangers. "Yes, I'm fine." He lied.

The man seemed to know Harry was lying but let it go, it was not his place to press. "I am Yang, Grandmaster of karate." Yang stood and bowed.

"I am Rosa, a _White wizard_ , also of _Baron_ , as is Cid, who is the master engineer for airships." She said, pointing to the one wearing the engineer clothes, who had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm Rydia! I'm a _Caller_ from the village of Mist." A girl with green hair and blue clothes spoke up.

"I'm Palom, the greatest _Black wizard_  in Mysidia!" A boy said, standing next to a near exact double of him.

 _"ICE-1!"_ Rydia said, looking toward the boy, who yelped as a green circle surrounded her and a sheet of ice swept past him.

Harry snickered even as he wondered how she did it without a wand and what manner of _Ice_ spell she used.

"Sorry about my twin brother, I am Porom, also a _White wizard_."

" _White wizard_? _Black wizard_? Do you mean light and dark and what's a _Caller_?" Hermione asked.

"No, miss, most _White magic_ focuses on healing and defensive spells, all _Black magic_ focuses on offensive and a _Caller_ is someone who, well, calls creatures to us." Rydia explained.

"I see, my name's Hermione Granger, pleasure." She curtsied.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled, thankful that they didn't know who he was. "That _Ice_ spell was like nothing I've ever seen before!"

Rydia blushed at this, suddenly ashamed of herself. "Sorry, I just don't like conceited people." She said, looking at the twin she had attacked.

"Hey, it isn't my f- _fffghghf_." Porom had chosen that moment to cover her brother's mouth with her hand.

"I wouldn't piss off someone who can kick your ass with magic if I were you, dear brother, especially if she is a _Caller_!" She said, earning laughs from all, including Rydia, who blushed again. "Feel free to ignore him...better yet, threaten him with more magic, I am sure _Ice_ _level 1_  is not the only _Black magic_ spell you know."

"No, I also learned _LIT-1, FIRE-1_ and _Venom._ " Rydia ticked off on her fingers and with each spell, Palom's eyes widened more and more.

He tried to say something through the hand still on him but it was muffled.

"He said he's sorry for what he said and won't do it, again." Porom said, removing her hand.

"You understood that?" Cecil asked.

"When you spend as much time plugging his air as I have, you learn to." She answered with a giggle as Palom glared.

"I guess that big mouth of yours always gets you in trouble." Cid chuckled.

The other strangers all introduced themselves and what they could do.

 

Later, Cecil and Rosa were escorted to their new quarters after learning of a dangerous tournament for those seventeen years old but somehow Harry had been entered and he had not done it.

Of course they all believed the story right away, the fear was clearly on his face.

They promised they would do anything they could to help him and Harry had sighed in relief.

 

The morning of the next day proved to them that they had, indeed, been transported to a new world...

 

 

 

 **A/N:** I got the name **_Shifting fantasy_** from a friend of mine but the last part was my addition.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll start chapter 2 when I think about how to.

This will go along the lines of my very first fic, _**Lord's challenges**_.

I know Cecil wasn't a Paladin at that point, but I never really liked him that much as a Dark Knight.

I also know Rydia didn't learn the more advanced _Calls_ until she became an adult, I just wanted her to know them all early on.

I also also know that no _Calls/Summons_ or any of the numerous things they're called were naked in any of the games but I wanted to change that for most of them( _Ramuh/Indra_ will not get naked.)

And finally, I know Rydia and the twins are way younger than they are here, I just needed them aged up for this.


	2. A shoulder to cry on

_Previously on Shifting fantasy:Best of both worlds..._

_The morning of the next day proved to them that they had, indeed, been transported to a new world..._

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** The rights to both fandoms do not go to me, they belong to their respective creators.

**A/N:** To those who read my first chapter soon after I posted it, I changed/added a few things but nothing too big.

 

 

  
Ch.2 A shoulder to cry on

 

 

  
When Harry woke up from going to bed early,(too early to face his housemates)he was faced with a situation he had not dreamed would ever happen:Ron had asked how Harry had gotten his name into the _Goblet of Fire_ and when told by Harry that he had no idea, Ron didn't believe him.

"Yeah, sure, I'm not stupid, y'know." Ron had said.

"Could've fooled me!" Harry had snapped back. "You're doing a good job of faking it."

The redhead boy stomped out of the room and left him to get dressed in silence.

When Harry had finished, he went into the common room to find Rydia, Rosa and Cecil there.

"What happened? I saw a red-haired boy your age stomp out of the room a moment ago." Rosa asked.

"That's Ron, we were best friends until a moment ago when he confronted me about the _Goblet of Fire_ and didn't believe me when I told him I don't know how I was entered." Harry said, sadly.

"Oh, I see, I am sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault he's being stupid."

Hermione, hearing all this, marched out of the portrait in pursuit of Ron and looked very pleased with herself when Harry next saw her during breakfast.

"You slapped him, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did, how did you know?"

"For one, you have the biggest grin on your face that I've ever seen," she blushed at this. "and two, I can see a deep red mark on his cheek."

Rydia giggled loud enough for Ron to have heard it.

"Oi! Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to laugh when a Pureblood gets hit?" Ron yelled and Rydia froze before her eyes started to water and she ran from the hall.

"W-what?"

Cecil sighed "Rydia's mother died when my ex-best friend Kain and I slew her Mist Dragon. At the time, I did not know that when one of a Caller's monsters is defeated, said Caller falls, too. I have regretted my lack of knowledge toward them since then."

"Oh, my. Poor Rydia!" Hermione said, her hand going to her large chest.

"I'll go and talk to her, I know what it's like to lose your parents." Harry said, getting up.

"I will come with you, hearing my harp always calms her down." A voice said, Harry looked and saw Edward holding said harp.

"Alright, mate." Harry nodded.

 

They found her with her sandals beside her and her head on her knees, staring at her toes.

"Rydia?" Edward asked and the girl looked up, forming a smile when she saw he had brought his harp and that Harry was with him.

"I'm sorry about running out of there like that, I bet you were worried." She said.

"Don't apologize, Cecil told me and Hermione the reason and he said he's regretted not knowing since then."

Harry sat next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around hers and squeezed it in comfort.

He then explained that he, himself had been without parents since he was one year old.

This got a gasp from the girl and man.

Edward set his harp down, got comfortable and started to play the original group and his beloved's favorite tune.

**_*Cue Melody of the lute*_ **

  
When next the others saw Rydia, Harry and Edward, she looked much happier.

"I take it your harp worked again?" Rosa asked.

"As always." He smiled and Rydia giggled.

"I've wanted to learn how to play and sing but never had a chance to." The green-haired girl said. At this, the Paladin flinched, which Rydia noticed and sent him a look that said she had forgiven him.

"I'll teach you how to do both and I'll make you your own harp, how about that?" Edward offered.

She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Please?! I would love that!"

"Can you do those for me, too?" Hermione and Rosa said at the same time, making them look at each other then giggle.

Edward laughed and answered "Sure, would the Headmaster allow me to teach any of his students how to sing and to make and play harps?"

"Yes, I shall be most delighted if you were to, Mr. Muir." A voice said, making them all jump.

_"Holy Merlin!"_ Harry said, trying to steady his heart.

"Forgive me, I did not intend to frighten you all."

"It is alright, sir and please, call me Edward." The Prince/Bard said.

"Very well, do call me Albus. I shall have to make an announcement about your classes but I am sure that they can be arranged, somehow."

"Thank you, that is most gracious of you." The younger man said, bowing.

"You are welcome." Dumbledore smiled and then walked up to the podium to make the announcement.

Several of the students looked highly interested in them which Edward noticed and he blushed.

Soon after, the man got a list of those he was to teach along with Rydia and Rosa.

 

_Inside Edward's classroom..._

"Abbot, Hannah."

"Here."

"Bones, Susan."

"Here."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Here."

"Chang, Cho."

"Here."

"Davis, Tracey."

"Here."

"Delacour, Fleur."

"'ere."

"Delacour, Gabrielle."

"'ere."

"Diggory, Cedric."

"Here."

"Farrell, Rosa."

"Here."

"Granger, Hermione."

"Here."

"Greengrass, Astoria."

"Here."

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Here."

"Harvey, Cecil."

"Here."

"Rydia."

"Here."

"Lovegood, Luna."

"Here."

"McGonagall, Minerva."

"Here."

At this, the rest of the class spun around in their seats to see the Transfiguration professor almost as stoic as usual but her mouth twitched.

"Patil, Padma."

"Here."

"Palom."

"Here."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Here."

"Patil, Parvati."

"Here."

"Porom."

"Here."

"Potter, Harry."

"Here."

"Thomas, Dean."

"Here."

"Weasley, Ginevra."

"Here."

"There we are, now, in these classes, I will be instructing you to the best of my ability to sing and to make and play a harp otherwise known as a lute. I do not like the formality that those who attend this school may expect from most teachers. I expect you to call me by my name, Edward, and I will call you by yours or your nickname if you happen to have one and want me to."

Agreeing noises from everyone at this and the man smiled.

 

 

 

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.


	3. Lords revealed

_Previously on Shifting fantasy:Best of both worlds..._

_"There we are, now, in these classes, I will be instructing you to the best of my ability to sing, make and play a harp otherwise known as a lute. I do not like the formality that those who attend this school may expect from most teachers. I expect you to call me by my name, Edward, and I will call you by yours or your nickname if you happen to have one and want me to."_

_Agreeing noises from everyone at this and the man smiled._

 

 

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Final fantasy series, wish I did, though.

 

 

  
Ch.3 Lords revealed

 

 

  
Harry, Hermione and their new friends were happily chatting when the portrait to the common room opened, revealing Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry Potter, follow me, please. Miss Granger and our new guests are certainly welcome to join if they wish. Before you ask;No, you did nothing wrong. The Goblin King, Lord Ragnok wishes to speak to you." She swiftly added, seeing him open his mouth about to do just that.

Harry sighed in relief. "Yes, professor, I was just finishing my Potions homework from Professor Snape, let me just put it up so nothing happens to it."

"No worries, I'll watch over it for you until you get back." Ginny told him.

"Thanks Ginny, you're a great friend." Harry said, smiling at her, which made her blush at him.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

"Very well, let us go." Harry said, mimicking McGonagall, which she noticed.

"Smart ass." She said, then clapped her hand on her mouth.

They all just stared for a second before Rydia asked. "Does she usually swear?"

"First time I've heard her." The green-eyed wizard answered, still staring at his _Transfiguration_ teacher. "First Hermione, now her."

This caused Hermione to blush and McGonagall to now stare at the bookworm. "What precisely did Miss Granger say?"

"I was banging my head on the table after my name came out of the _Goblet of Fire_ and she said _'Harry, for fuck's sake, stop it!'_ " Harry told her, chuckling at the memory.

"I see. Come, we must make haste to my office."

  
The group traveled down to the first floor, second door on the right of the corridor. When they entered, they saw a tall male Goblin sitting with an adult female, and twin girls, all with large chests. Both of the younger ones were Harry's age.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok, the undisputed King of the _Goblin Nation_ and these are my wife, Shotput and our two kids, Swallow and *Axelina."

"Greetings to yourselves." Harry answered, firmly shaking the King's offered hand before kissing the Queen and Princesses'.

"If I might ask, where did you learn such manners?" Shotput asked.

"One of my best friends taught me how to act around other humans and I'd hoped the same held true for Goblins." Harry answered, honestly.

"I see. They do, indeed." She smiled a beautiful smile. "Who are these people behind you?"

Harry introduced them all and explained that they had come mere moments after he had been selected to compete in a tournament.

"That is one of the reasons we have come to meet you, Mr. Potter. You had your name entered into a tournament that was for _'of age'_ champions only. Apparently magic, herself, has emancipated you." Two people gasped at this.

"Hermione, would you?" Harry asked.

Knowing what he was asking, she said "Of course, Harry. _Emancipation is when a witch or wizard under the age of majority, or under seventeen, is seen as an adult in the eyes of magic and therefore has the rights and responsibilities of an adult. The Trace, the magic that the Ministry uses to track underage magic, is also removed from your person."_

"A very succinct and accurate summary, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said with pride in her voice which made Hermione blush hard.

"Thanks for that." Harry smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back, fighting her blush down.

"Quite right, and as such, we have come to deliver your house ring to you, but before that I have a question I must pose to you, Lord Potter." Ragnok told him.

"Of course, your royal Highness, I'll try to answer as best as I can." Harry answered, bowing, highly curious as to what he was going to ask.

"You and anyone whom you can trust may be informal with us, we have all agreed." Harry nodded at this. "Why have you not stepped into my office at the bank? We have been requesting you meet us every year since you were eleven."

Harry was shocked and this showed on his face.

"By the look on your face, may I be so bold as to assume that no such requests have reached you?"

"None, if I had gotten them, I would certainly not ignore them." Harry said, making the Goblins' faces scowl in anger.

"I see, may I ask what had occurred on your eleventh birthday?"

"The Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, took me to the bank to withdraw some gold out of my vault and he took something out of a vault numbered 713, I didn't learn until later that year what it was, and then we left. None of the tellers told me you wanted to meet with me."

When McGonagall heard all this, she gasped, then scowled. "How dare he!"

"Ma'am?" Harry said.

"713 is my own! The Headmaster told me he put the stone in his!" She answered. "I will be having a word with that man when I am able to!"

The others minus the Goblins and the universe travelers all gasped.

"There was only one teller that knew we wished to speak with you, Lord Potter, Griphook is his name."

"Griphook? He's the one that took us down to my vault that day." Harry explained.

"I see, I shall punish him, dearly, for not fulfilling all of his duties."

"Please, I'm sure he had a good reason for failing to tell me. I implore you to reconsider." Harry asked of the King.

"Very well, I shall not punish him if that is your wish. Another reason beside the emancipation was an inheritance test that your parents wished for you to take upon meeting with us. We will do it now if that is acceptable to you."

"Hermione?" Harry asked and she answered.

_"Inheritance tests are what you take when you want to find out your family tree, hidden or blocked powers you may have and how many houses you're head of."_

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger, very good!" McGonagall said.

"Thanks, again, Hermione." Harry chuckled at his best friend's crimson face, she merely nodded, unable to speak at that time. "I'll be happy to take it now."

"Very well." _*Snap!*_ A piece of parchment, a bowl and a dagger appeared in front of Harry. "Pick up the dagger, slice your palm, empty some blood into the bowl, place the parchment inside until it is completely covered and take it out."

Harry did as Ragnok said, wincing as he cut open his hand. When he had finished dripping the blood, his cut sealed itself as if he had not had it a moment before.

Seeing him look at his healed hand, Ragnok told him that it was one of the enchantments on the blade that healed him. "You may keep this one, I can easily enchant another and here is a sheathe for your dagger. The weapon itself also has a spell that allows it to go into your hand hilt first if it were to be thrown or otherwise leave you, just by raising your hand in its direction. It also has a _Self-cleaning_ spell that activates after it is used for innocent things such as this and _Protection_ spells that prevent those you deem enemies from _Summoning_ it to them or otherwise getting it by any means. The sheathe also has these spells on it, albeit the _Cleaning_ spell on the sheathe is a permanent enchantment so it never gets dirty or ruined in any way."

"Thank you, I'll take good care of them."

"You are welcome and I know you will. I think the blood has soaked through, please remove it from the bowl."

Harry did so and noticed that, as the parchment came out, most of the blood seemed to fall from it.

"Wh-what?"

Shotput giggled "That is the enchantment on the parchment, all traces of the test other than the words, which are in your blood, fall from it."

"My wife speaks true, will you read it to yourself or aloud?"

"Aloud, I trust everyone here." The boy answered, easily.

"You may begin, then."

Harry cleared his throat and started to speak:

  
_Name:Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980_

Here was a long list of families that had some type of relation to the Potters, including:

  
_Harvey_   
_Granger_   
_Gryffindor(birthright)_   
_Hufflepuff(birthright)_   
_Ravenclaw(birthright)_   
_Slytherin(Conquest)_   
_Gaunt_

  
_Powers(gained from):_   
_Animagus(First mother Lily and first father James Potter:Deceased-BLOCKED 100%)_   
_Metamorphmagus(First mother Lily and first father James Potter:Deceased-BLOCKED 90%)_   
_White magic(Power transferred from Misty:Deceased, Kluya-BLOCKED 100%)_   
_Black magic(Power transferred from Misty:Deceased, Kluya-BLOCKED 100%)_   
_Caller(Power transferred from Misty:Deceased-BLOCKED 100%)_   
_Perfect recall(Second mother Jean Granger-BLOCKED 100%)_   
_High jumps(Power transferred from Kain Highwind-BLOCKED 100%)_

 

Gasps all around at these.

"How can this be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Cecil answered and the others agreed.

"I am so sorry Mr-Lord Potter, if I had known you had blocks I would not have been so harsh on you." McGonagall said with her head lowered in shame.

"It's okay, Professor McGonagall." Harry told her. "And please, no formalities unless it's Mr. Potter, I'll only use it when I have to."

"No, it is not okay, I must make it up to you and I know how:Allow me to be your slave, I shall fulfill your _every_ need." She said, emphasizing _'every'_ with her hand touching his leg near his crotch.

"P-professor?" Harry stuttered.

"Call me Minnie, please. I wish to do anything you order me to, to make up for being such a dreadful teacher to you."

"You weren't and aren't dreadful, don't beat yourself up over it, Minnie." Harry said, realizing a second too late that he had ordered her.

"Yes, master." Minnie answered with a bow.

"Very well, I thank you for and accept your service." Harry smiled.

"Of course."

"Also, if you must call me a title, I insist you add Harry onto it." He added with a smile.

"Master Harry, my apologies."

"No worries." He responded.

"Lord Potter, there is also the matter of the Basilisk the Goblin Nation has heard of. Is it true you were the one to have slain it?"

"I did, Ragnok, with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and please, just call me Harry."

"Of course Harry, I am pleased you share the same mindset that your parents showed, they also allowed us to use their names. The sword, you say?"

"Yes, I stabbed it through its head, piercing my arm with a fang in the process."

"May we see the memory? I have a Viewing Pensieve here that allows them to play around us." Ragnok asked and explained.

"Yes, but I don't know how to take one out."

"Perhaps Miss Granger can explain for another ten points from Lady McGonagall."

Hermione blushed as Harry and the others snickered. "Put your wand to your temple, think of the entire memory you want us to see, pull the wand away and then drop it into the basin."

"Correct again for a further ten points to Gryffindor." Minnie chuckled.

"Thanks, again, 'Mione." Harry smiled and she nodded, still red.

Harry did as she said and when Ragnok pressed a button on the side, the entire scene starting from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom started.

When it finished, there was silence for a moment before all the females started sobbing.

"You slayed that enormous beast with just a sword?!" Rosa exclaimed, horrified at the very thing she had just seen.

"If the Headmaster's Phoenix, Fawkes hadn't cried on my wound, I'd be dead but thanks to her, I'm here and well." Harry smiled.

"Thank Merlin that you are!" Minnie sobbed out as she struggled not to hug him.

Somehow sensing what she needed, he reached over and drew her in.

For a good two minutes she just cried over almost losing one of her favorite lions.

"It's okay, Minnie, I won't be leaving any of you anytime, soon." He reassured her.

She loosened her grip on him and he looked up to see her face.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am, thank you...I needed that."

"Of course, Minnie." He smiled, which was returned.

_*Snap*_ Several boxes of tissues appeared for everyone, they each grabbed one and thanked Shotput, who nodded her head.

"If you are all prepared, the reason I bring up the beast is, because you were the one to slay it, you get ownership rights to the body so can decide what to do with it."

"The hide and meat can go to the Goblins. The hide for weapons and armor and I heard you love Basilisk meat. The fangs and other such things can go to various Apothecaries for potion ingredients." Harry answered to proud looks from Minnie and Hermione.

"Very well, we humbly accept such terms and you are correct, we Goblins treat Basilisk meat as if it were as valuable as the rarest of artifacts." Ragnok said, touched by the wizard's kindness. "Though, we eat it less cordially."

Laughter at this. "I believe there is only one other thing all four of us wished to discuss with you."

"What would that be, Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"My wife and daughters have told me they wish to be your wives and slaves, this extends to everyone else should they desire them."

"If they're sure, I'll gladly accept them." Harry said, eyeing Shotput's large breasts, which she noticed and blushed at as her daughters giggled and blushed as well.

"Very well, they survive on commands, so do not be afraid of telling them what to do."

"Oh? I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Ragnok bowed his head in acceptance.

"Farewell, my friends and former family." _*Snap*_ He disappeared.

 

_At this time_

A blue portal appeared, revealing a man clad in black armor surrounded by an un-dead beast, a large turtle, a completely naked woman with large tits, an equally large cock and long hair ending past her toes, another man, this one with a red cloak and pupil-less eyes and a third man dressed in light blue armor, carrying a lance and a shield.

These were Golbez, his four Elemental fiends:Scarmiglione of Earth, Cagnazzo of Water, Barbariccia of Air, Rubicante of Fire and a hypnotized Dragoon/Cecil's best friend named Kain Highwind.

"Where-where are we?" Golbez asked.

"I don't know, Master Golbez, it appears to be another world." Kain said. "Allow me to jump ahead to get a better view." After a nod from his master, the Dragoon leaped high in the air and landed on the castle in front of them.

"Well, Kain? What do you s-."

_"AVADA KEDAVRA_ , BITCH." The man ducked to avoid a green light that soared in his direction and looked down.

"I see a pissed off motherfucker holding a stick at you, master."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, now *jump, Kain, jump."

Kain did exactly that, homing in on one of the men clad in black robes and skull masks, killing him.

"I see we are at an impasse." The Dark Lord said, smiling fiendishly.

 

 

  
**A/N:** Sorry for the back and forth between fics, I just couldn't seem to come up with something until today. I hope it was worth the wait and hope someone can let me know if I messed up something or if they liked certain parts. Anything helps, just don't be rude about it.

Also sorry for sloppy writing and a shout-out to my girlfriend(one of my betas but not **The_power_of_love**. Just to clarify, they're two separate people)for her help on this.

***#1** -Her name is pronounced Axe-lina(As in the weapon _'axe'_ and _'lee-na'_.)

***#2** -A reference to the show **_The Flash_** , many characters keep telling Barry Allen _"Run, Barry, run."_


	4. Question

I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, I was just wondering if I should make it like the games and put actions like a message drops down when they're using the canon powers and abilities but put regular sentences when the actions aren't part of the ability.

 

Ex:Hermione was talking to Harry about a lack of sleep and added "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." *Hermione used Sing:Song of lullaby*


End file.
